Liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of light weight, small thickness and low power consumption etc.; it has been widely used in electronic products such as television, mobile phone, display and so on. A liquid crystal display is constituted by pixel matrix in both horizontal and vertical directions. When the liquid crystal display performs display, a driving circuit outputs a driving signal to scan the respective pixel units row by row. The driving circuit of the liquid crystal display mainly comprises a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit, the source driving circuit latches the inputted display data and clock signals in sequence at regular time, converts them into source driving signals and inputs them into the data lines of the liquid crystal panel; the gate driving circuit converts the inputted clock signal into a gate driving signal via a shift register, and applies it into the gate lines of the liquid crystal panel row by row, the respective pixel units in the pixel matrix display gray scale under the control of the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit.
At present, the display device is developing towards the direction of larger size and smaller thickness, however, the larger the size of the display device is or the higher the resolution is, the longer the data line and the gate line are required, thereby rendering the resistance of the gate line and the data line of the display device larger. Whereas the gate driving circuit needs to input the gate driving signal into the pixel unit through the gate line, the source driving circuit also needs to input the converted source driving signal into the pixel unit through the data line, hence, the larger and larger resistance in the gate line or the data line will result in larger and larger delay of the gate driving signal or the source driving signal, thereby rendering gray scale display abnormal.